Rasetsu
Rasetsu (羅刹), besser bekannt unter seinem Spitznamen "Kansuke" (勘助), war ein Banditenführer, der für die fast tödliche Verletzung von Onigumo verantwortlich war und die tragischen Ereignisse in Gang setzte, die die Geburt von Naraku begleiteten. 50 Jahre später benutzte Naraku den sterbenden Rasetsu, um Kikyō zum Berg Hakurei zu locken. Geschichte Vergangenheit Rasetsu führte eine Banditengruppe an, zu der auch ein Mann namens Onigumo gehörte. Nachdem er von Onigumo dazu gebracht wurde, die Priesterin Kikyō anzugreifen, um das Shikon no Tama zu erwerben (was in Rasetsus Niederlage gegenüber Inu Yasha und dem Verlust seines rechten Auges endete), versuchte Rasetsu, Rache an dem Mann zu üben, der ihn ausgetrickst und seine Männer "gestohlen" hatte. Als die restlichen Banditen, die Onigumo zu ihrem neuen Anführer erklärten, mit diesem in einem örtlichen Gasthaus feierten, wurden sie von Rasetsu aufgesucht. Er verschonte seine Männer, wenn sie ihm wieder dienten und machte sich auf die Suche nach Onigumo. Als er Onigumo konfrontierte, zündete er eine Bombe und warf sie, was Onigumo schwer verletzte; sein ganzer Körper war bis auf die spinnenförmige Narbe, die bereits auf seinem Rücken war, stark verbrannt. Um dem Verräter den Rest zu geben, warfen die Männer Onigumo von einer Klippe. Dieser Akt brachte die Handlung der gesamten Serie in Gang und machte Rasetsu zum alleinigen Urheber nicht nur der Kreation von Naraku, sondern auch der Zerstörung des Shikon no Tama. Handlung Fünfzig Jahre später traf Rasetsu, jetzt ein alter Mann, die wiederbelebte Kikyō und erkannte nicht, dass sie die gleiche Kikyō war, die er Jahrzehnte zuvor zu töten versucht hatte. Rasetsu, der einen Juwelensplitter bei sich trug, und Kikyō wurden später in einem Tempel von einem Augenyōkai angegriffen, der sich (wie das Haarmonster) als Hinterlassenschaft von Naraku herausstellte. Diesen Yōkai konnte Rasetsu aber mit der Hilfe von Kikyōs Pfeil besiegen. Rasetsu erlag anschließend seinen Verletzungen, aber bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug machte, bat er Kikyō, eine Haarsträhne von ihm zum heiligen Berg Hakurei zu bringen. Rasetsu und Kikyō unbekannt, hatte Naraku Rasetsus Kopf mit dem Gedanken erfüllt, dass seine Seele gerettet werden würde, wenn seine Überreste auf den Berg Hakurei gebracht würden. Es war Narakus Plan, Kikyō dorthin zu locken, damit er testen konnte, ob er die Fähigkeit erworben hatte, sie zu töten, nachdem er sein menschliches Herz (Onigumo) ausgestoßen hatte. Nachdem Kikyō Hakushin geholfen hatte, ins Jenseits zu gehen, fand Rasetsus Seele endlich Frieden, als die Haarsträhne, die Kikyō zu begraben versuchte, sich in Lichtkugeln auflöste und in den Himmel aufstieg. Persönlichkeit Als junger Mann war Rasetsu ein gewalttätiger, impulsiver und rachsüchtiger Mann, der tat, was er wollte. Er hatte jedes Verbrechen begangen, das dem Menschen bekannt ist, und glaubte, dass er in jungen Jahren sterben würde. Er hatte keine Toleranz für Verrat, das perfekte Beispiel war, als er nicht zögerte, Onigumo zu töten, als dieser ihn benutzte, um von Inu Yasha getötet zu werden, als Teil eines Plans, das Shikon no Tama von Kikyō zu stehlen. Als Rasetsu älter wurde, wurde er frustrierter, da er ein längeres Leben führte, als er ursprünglich erwartet hatte. Sein wachsendes Alter förderte die Angst, in Rasetsu, zu sterben, da er wusste, dass er wegen seiner Verbrechen in die Hölle gehen würde. Als alter Mann wünschte er sich Rettung, als er vom Berg Hakurei erfuhr, einem Ort, an dem selbst Schurken wie er ihre Seelen reinigen und retten konnten. Bevor er starb, schnitt er sich eine Haarsträhne ab und gab sie Kikyō. Er bat sie, sie dort zu begraben, damit ihm das Leben, das er lebte, vergeben werden könne. Physische Beschreibung Kansuke war ein alter Mann, der sich vermutlich schon in den späten Siebzigern befand. Er trug eine Augenklappe über seinem rechten Auge, wo eine Narbe von seinem Kampf mit Inu Yasha zurückblieb. Als alter Mann hatte er kurze graue Haare, die er in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz trug. Waffen Rasetsu besaß einen Bogen und einen Pfeil und war ein ziemlich geschickter Bogenschütze. Beziehungen *'Onigumo:' Ursprünglich vertraute Rasetsu Onigumos Rat und Strategie. Als er herausfand, dass Onigumo ihn ausgetrickst hatte, um seine Männer zu stehlen, verachtete er ihn und suchte Rache. Er versuchte, ihn zu töten, nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, indem er das Gasthaus, in dem er wohnte, mit seinen Untergebenen in die Luft jagte. Er warf Onigumos schwer verbrannten Körper über eine Klippe und erzählte ihm spöttisch davon, Kikyō von ihm zu grüßen. *'Kikyō:' Kansuke versuchte einst, Kikyō zu töten, um das heilige Juwel von ihr zu stehlen, als sie noch am Leben war. Nach 50 Jahren vertraute er sich Kikyō (ohne zu wissen, dass sie die gleiche Frau war, die er vor 50 Jahren getroffen hatte) wegen all seiner Sünden an. Er bat sie als letzten Wunsch, seine Seele zu reinigen, indem sie eine Haarsträhne von ihm zum Berg Hakurei nahm. Kikyō wollte seine letzte Bitte erfüllen. Manga vs. Anime *Im Gegensatz zur Anime-Version von Rasetsu war er im Manga ein alter und schwacher Bandit, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt im Manga schaffte er es, eine reisende Priesterin, Kikyō, zu stoppen und ihr zu sagen, dass er ihre heiligen Kräfte spüren konnte. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug schnitt er eine Haarsträhne ab und gab sie Kikyō als Ihatsu (遺髪; "Haar der Verstorbenen"), in der Hoffnung, dass sie seine Bitte erfüllen würde, die Haare zum Berg Hakurei zu schicken, damit seine Seele so gerettet werden könnte. *Abgesehen vom Unterschied seiner Geschichte trägt Rasetsu im Anime eine Augenklappe am rechten Auge, aber im Manga trägt er nichts. Außerdem besitzt er im Anime einen Splitter des Juwels. en:Kansuke es:Rasetsu zh:罗刹之勘助 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene